comeoutsidefandomcom-20200213-history
The Come Outside Movie/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts for the 2000 film The Come Outside Movie. Teaser trailer (MPAA green screen) (Shows 20th Century Fox and Warner Bros. Pictures logo in the middle of its animation. It speeds up into the full logo and then quickly fades to static.) Text: FROM CARTOON NETWORK THE PEOPLE THAT BROUGHT YOU THE POWERPUFF GIRLS MOVIE AND THE CO-DIRECTOR OF THE LION KING (The static fades to the next scene.) Announcer: The world's only terrorist agency... (An alarm wails.) Voice-over: Attention everyone, this is not a drill, someone has broken into the building. Please proceed to your weapon stations. (Weapons are being taken.) Announcer: Is about to get their butts handed to... Security Guy #1: All right people, I'll handle this. Announcer: By the only people in town... (Cuts to black) Announcer: Who know how to do so. (Cuts to Pippin) Pippin: I do not know what you're talking about. (Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin plays.) Text: NEXT MARCH Announcer: Next March... (Shows Satan extinguishing the fire and Auntie Mabel hiding behind a window) Announcer: When disaster strikes... (Cuts to inside Auntie Mabel's house) Auntie Mabel: I've got to lay low whenever I go out in public from now on. Pippin: That doesn't mean you're going to be hiding in your bed when you're home from work, right? Auntie Mabel: No... Text: DANGER Announcer: Danger Bobby: We're not being preachy. Spikey: But the pollution in your lake, it's dissolving our barge. Text: ACTION Announcer: Action Auntie Mabel: No, Edie. If you push that, Auntie Mabel will die. (Edie goes to the window and pushes the board into the ground) (Cuts to Security Guy #4 and DAPD officers in a conference room) Chief Wiggum: I present to you possibly our most controversial plan yet! (DAPD Officer #1 or #2 farts.) DAPD Officer #1 or #2: I'm... terribly sorry. (Cuts back to Security Guy #4) Security Guy #4: For God's sake, open a window! Text: ADVENTURE Announcer: Adventure Pippin: I lost her once. I'm not gonna lose her again! Moe: Claw at it! (All Screaming) Barney Gumble: We're out of coffee! I can't take another minute in this dome! Text: COMEDY Announcer: And Comedy Charlie Brown: Can I save the day? Auntie Mabel: Sure, you can save the day with Pippin. Charlie Brown: Okay. (Shows With Great Power by Immediate Music plays And More Clips) (Cuts back to Danny) Danny: Oh, come on! (Show More Clips) (Cuts to Auntie Mabel and Pippin running) Auntie Mabel: We've got to put an end to this! Go! (The Come Outside Movie smashes on a black background.) Announcer: The Come Outside Movie. (Cuts to Pippin and Auntie Mabel inside Auntie Mabel's house) Pippin: So Auntie Mabel, what are going to do now? Auntie Mabel: I'm just going to go to my room. (Pippin walks off-screen.) (Silence) Pippin: You'd better not be going to bed, Auntie Mabel. (Shows "SPRING 2000" text, website, Warner Bros. Pictures print logo, 20th Century Fox print logo, and copyright) (Fades to black) Theatrical trailer (MPAA green screen) (Shows 20th Century Fox and Warner Bros. Pictures logo in the middle of its animation. It speeds up into the full logo and then quickly fades to static.) (The static fades to the next scene.) Announcer: The world's only terrorist agency... (An alarm wails.) Voice-over: Attention everyone, this is not a drill, someone has broken into the building. Please proceed to your weapon stations. (Weapons are being taken.) Announcer: Is about to get their butts handed to... Security Guy #1: All right people, I'll handle this. Announcer: By the only people in town... (Cuts to black) Announcer: Who know how to do so. (Cuts to Pippin) Pippin: I do not know what you're talking about. (Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin plays.) Text: THIS MARCH Announcer: This March... (Shows Satan extinguishing the fire and Auntie Mabel hiding behind a window) Announcer: When disaster strikes... (Cuts to inside Auntie Mabel's house) Auntie Mabel: I've got to lay low whenever I go out in public from now on. Pippin: That doesn't mean you're going to be hiding in your bed when you're home from work, right? Auntie Mabel: No... (Silence) Pippin: I think. Text: EVERYTHING GOES WRONG Announcer: Everything goes wrong... (Cuts to Security Guy #4 and DAPD officers in a conference room) Chief Wiggum: I present to you possibly our most controversial plan yet! (DAPD Officer #1 or #2 farts.) DAPD Officer #1 or #2: I'm... terribly sorry. (Cuts back to Security Guy #4) Security Guy #4: For God's sake, open a window! Text: CARTOON NETWORK PRESENTS Announcer: Cartoon Network presents... (Auntie Mabel and Pippin are looking at a piece of paper.) Auntie Mabel: This says that they are going to destroy two cities with one plan. (Shows Pippin running towards a DAPD van, and cuts back to Auntie Mabel and Pippin) Pippin: I've got to break up from this plan somehow. Auntie Mabel: But Pippin, you're not a part of this plan, you're just the receptionist, remember? Pippin: Oh, right. We just have to stop them. Text: FROM THE IMAGINATION OF BBC Announcer: From the imagination of BBC... (Danny points off-screen at a tank and an DAPD officer runs towards it.) Danny: Get in that tank, right now! (An DAPD officer runs to the tank and tries to get in it before Auntie Mabel pops out and hits him.) Auntie Mabel: I don't think so man! (Cuts back to Danny) Danny: Oh, come on! (Cuts to Auntie Mabel and Pippin running) Pippin: We've got to put an end to this! Go! (Satan breaks open a door into a firey room with an extinguisher, the extinguisher sprays fire, and a helicopter crashes into another helicopter.) (Cuts to black and fades to Danny cleaning his gun) Satan: Come on Danny, we've got a situation in the tank hangar! Danny: Not now, Satan, I'm cleaning up my gun. And the only way you're going to make me get up is to take it away from me. (Satan throws Danny's gun away and Danny runs after it.) Danny: Oh, it's on! (The Come Outside Movie smashes on a black background.) Announcer: The Come Outside Movie. Get ready for the human race. (Cuts to Pippin and Auntie Mabel inside Auntie Mabel's house) Pippin: So Auntie Mabel, what are going to do now? Auntie Mabel: I'm just going to go to my room. (Pippin walks off-screen.) (Silence) Pippin: You'd better not be going to bed, Auntie Mabel. (Shows "17.03.00" text, website, Spelthrone Productions print logo, Tricorn Productions print logo, Cartoon Network print logo, Warner Bros. Pictures print logo, 20th Century Fox print logo, and copyright) (Fades to black) See also * The Come Outside Movie/Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:The Come Outside Movie